


Steve One-Shots

by WhiteHawkHarringrove



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, M/M, Major Character Injury, Multi, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-05-14 14:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteHawkHarringrove/pseuds/WhiteHawkHarringrove
Summary: Series of Steve one-shots with comforting boyfriend Billy





	1. Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Steve was waiting for Billy outside the mechanic bay where he worked. Billy's shift ended in 10 minutes and Steve wanted to surprise his boyfriend and walk together back to their apartment. A few meters away Steve saw a man in ripped clothes stumbling towards him.

“Sir? Are you okay?” Steve asked the man. He continued to stumble over, not saying a word. “Sir-?”

Steve stopped his questioning mid-sentence as he saw the glint of something in his coat. The man swiftly stood up, pulling his gun out and aiming it at Steve.

“You gays think this is right? That's right I've been watching you. You are an abomination! So I'm just taking care of business.” the man growled and Steve heard the crack of the gun echo in the street. 'Must've missed' Steve thought to himself as the man ran away. He took a step then noticed a strange itch in his chest, he reached down and felt something wet.

“What?” Steve slurred, looking as the hand that was brought back into his line of sight had blood on it. Billy, who was inside, had heard the shot and proceeded to run out the front door.

What Billy saw made his heart sink and he felt a boulder in his gut. Steve stood there, staring at the blood on his hand in confusion, a crimson stain blossoming on the left side of his chest. 

“Steve?” Billy asked, the man turned his head to where he heard his name emerge from. The look was still plastered on his face, Billy snapped out of his shock and ran towards his boyfriend.

“Bee? W't H'ppnd?”Steve slurred, letting out a wet cough, blood spattering on his lips and Billy's shoulder as he was pulled towards him. Billy yelled for someone to call an ambulance as he lowered his boyfriend to the ground. He placed a hand on the wound and pressed down, wincing at the gasp of pain that came from Steve.

“Hey, You're okay, just stay with me, all right? Don't leave me!” Billy cried, keeping his eyes on Steve's face. Steve looked at him in confusion.

“Wh're 'm I going? Why are you crying? He missed me, if I got shot it would hurt, right? Why is my hand all red?” Steve asked a million questions at once but Billy didn't want to answer them.

“Don't worry, you're not going anywhere if I have anything to do with it.” Billy told him. Steve's face contorted with pain. He had his eyes shut tightly, tears leaking out. Billy wiped the tears away gently with his thumb, smearing a bit of blood on his face.

“What's happening? Why do I hurt so much?” Steve asked, panicking, a gurgling noise sounded deep in his chest. Billy heard the sirens in the distance and kept talking to Steve.

“That guy got you real good, but you're going to be okay, I promise,” Billy told him. Steve let out another cough but this time they didn't stop, growing harsher and harsher. By the end of the coughing fit, Steve's lips had a layer of blood on and around them. His eyes widened as he started gasping for air. 

“Just stay with me, okay? Help will be here soon!” From then on it was all a blur of lights, blood, and people whisking his boyfriend away. When he finally snapped back to reality, he was in the hospital waiting room. A doctor was tapping him on the shoulder.

“Mr. Hargrove? Mr. Harrington is out of surgery and settled in a room. Would you like to see him?” The doctor asked. Billy had no idea when he told these people their names. He simply nodded, not able to get the words out. ”Follow me please.”

He was led to a room where Steve was sitting upright, looking around wide-eyed. Billy went over and kissed his boyfriend. Then they embraced, never wanting to let go.

“I told you you'd be okay.”

“And I heard you.”


	2. Allergic Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has an allergic reaction.

Steve sat in the passenger seat of Billy's Camaro. Billy was in the driver's seat.

“So, Bee, where are we going to eat?” Steve asked. This was their 1 year anniversary of dating and Billy had something planned.

“You'll see when we get there, babe,” Billy answered, turning a corner. They made small talk until Billy pulled into a Dairy Queen parking lot. He was nervous to see Steve's response but he turned to his boyfriend.

“YES! I love ice cream!” Steve exclaimed, looking like a little kid. A huge grin split Steve's face that was contagious. Billy smiled too as he pulled into the drive thru.

“Hi, can I get the Heath Blizzard, and...” Billy trailed off and turned to Steve. ”What do you want, babe?” 

“Cookie dough blizzard,” Steve told him. Billy turned back around and spoke the order into the microphone. They pulled up to the window where Billy paid and they got their ice cream. They then drove out to the lake. They both waited until they were on the private, sandy beach before starting on the frozen treats. 

They sat there for a while in silence. Steve cleared his throat, causing Billy to turn his head. He saw his boyfriend giving the cardboard container a curious look and cleared his throat again.

“Hey, Bee, does this taste like cinnamon to you?” Steve asked, giving the last spoonful of ice cream to Billy. Billy sat there for a minute, tasting it with a curious look on his face.

“Yeah... why?” He asked hesitantly. Steve stood up abruptly and started towards the car, swearing under his breath.

“Steve? What's wrong?” Billy asked, terrified because his boyfriend never acted like this before.

“I'm allergic to cinnamon,” Steve told him grimly. Billy cursed and approached Steve who was leaning on the hood of his car. Closer up, Billy could see that the younger man was starting to have trouble breathing.

“What do you want me to do?”Billy asked with urgency. Steve looked up, fear dancing in his eyes.

“Hospital... now,” He spoke, wheezing slightly. Billy helped Steve into the passenger seat and got into the car, taking off back down the dirt road they came up just a little while ago. 

“It's going to be okay, babe, don't worry,” Billy tried to reassure his boyfriend. He could see the thin layer of sweat on his forehead as he struggled to breathe. Billy sped to the nearest hospital in 10 minutes. 

He hauled Steve out of the car and helped him inside where they were swarmed by nurses. Before he knew it he was sitting in the waiting room. He was waiting there for a good hour before a doctor came out.

“Steve Harrington?” The doctor announced. Billy shot up and raced towards the doctor.

“How is he?” Billy asked frantically. The doctor smiled.

“He's fine, we gave him an epi-pen, he's sleeping now if you would like to see him,” the doctor told him and he nodded vigorously. He followed the doctor to a room. The minute he saw Steve he ran over. His face was no longer flushed red but a healthy pink. He pressed a kiss to Steve's forehead.

“You can't scare me like that,” Billy whispered to the sleeping form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you would like to see next!


	3. Flu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A comedic scene ensues when Steve catches the flu.

When Steve woke up Saturday morning, he felt like crap... more so than usual. His head was pounding and he was freezing cold. He pulled the thick blanket up over his shoulders, curling up into a ball. He let out a few wet coughs and looked at the other side of the bed, noticing the absence of his boyfriend. 

He managed to sit his aching upright and tried to stand, failing miserably and falling over the nightstand.

“Ow,” Steve groaned as Billy walked into the room. He raised an eyebrow at the sight of his boyfriend lying prone on the floor in front of the bed.

“You okay, babe? What's wrong?” Billy asked, getting worried when he saw how flushed Steve's face was. Steve groaned and lifted his head.

“I feel like shit,” Steve grumbled and Billy went to help Steve up. He hoisted the fluffy haired teen up and helped him to the only couch in their apartment. Once Steve lay down he started peeling his shirt off

“Why?" Billy asked, exasperated, Steve shrugged. He chuckled slightly at his delirious boyfriend.

"I didn't like it, it covers all of this," Steve said hoarsely, pointing to his muscular chest that had scars littered over it. Just like that, he started sneezing nonstop for about a minute.

"What are you doing?" Billy asked as Steve started moving the muscles in his chest.

"That, my good sir, is the pec pop of love," Steve told him, Billy just rolled his eyes and started towards the other room.

“Steve, do you need anything from the kitchen?” Billy asked, Steve was too mesmerized by what he was doing to hear what Billy said. 

"Steve!" Billy hissed, taking a step towards the couch. Steve stopped the pec dance and faced him.

"Thou shalt not use my real name foul creature, or I will be forced to execute you! I am King Smithy Del Smithton the third!" Steve growled, pretending to swing a sword at him. Billy was very amused as Steve started coughing.

"Is there anything you need?" Billy asked again after the coughing stopped. Steve gave him a wide grin and his eyes lit up.

"Ice cream!" He exclaimed.

"Not what I meant Stevie," Billy scolded. Steve gave his boyfriend a pouty puppy face and Billy sighed in defeat."Fine, I'll see if we have any!" 

Billy walked out and after he put some ice cream in a bowl he got the thermometer from the bathroom cabinet. When he walked back into the living room, he saw Steve peeking over the back of the couch.

“Fluffy head,” he heard Steve mutter softly to himself then he started giggling. Billy approached the couch and Steve turned, flopping back down.

“I'm glad to see my hair amuses you,” Billy told Steve, sticking the thermometer in his mouth. Steve took it right back out and reached for the ice cream. God, he was acting like such a little kid! Well... if he was acting like one then Billy might as well treat him like one. A knock at the door pulled him out of his thoughts.

“It's open!” Billy shouted towards the door and turned back to Steve, holding the ice cream away from him. The kids entered the room as Billy started scolding Steve. “No ice cream until you let me take your temperature!”

Billy wanted to laugh out loud as Steve pouted but put the thermometer back under his tongue. Needless to say, the kids were all extremely confused. Billy gave them a look that said 'help me'.

“What's wrong with Steve and why isn't he wearing a shirt?” Dustin asked.

“Hell if I know,” Billy told the kid. Steve looked at Dustin, eyes wide with something similar to humour.

“It's even fluffier than fluffy head,” Steve said softly, awestruck. Dustin looked offended at being called an 'it' but got over it in a second. The kids started to laugh at the sight of their beloved babysitter as he started muttering nonsense. A look of concern spread over Steve's face.

“But what if I'm the fluffy,” Steve said to himself as if he'd solved the mysteries of the universe. The thermometer beeped and Billy took it out, giving Steve his ice cream. He looked at the numbers, shaking his head.

“His fever is 102.9, if it gets any higher we should take him to the hospital,” Billy announced, mostly to himself. In the end, Steve narrowly avoided a hospital visit and started feeling better a few days later. When he was finally aware of everything, he couldn't remember a single thing that happened while he was sick.

Maybe it was for the best...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments are appreciated!


	4. Knee Injury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets hurt during basketball practice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while but I'm back

Steve and Billy hid their relationship from their friends at school, especially their basketball team. It was just easier to pretend they hated each other, which included shoving on the court. Today they were really laying it on. Billy pushed Steve to the ground and then proceeded to do a layup.

“How many times have I told you, Harrington, plant your feet,” Billy growled at Steve, though the brunet grinned internally. Billy helped Steve get up.

A minute or so later, Steve was about to shoot a 3 pointer when he got side tackled by Jack, another one of his teammates. They went down. As they hit the wood floor, Steve felt a pop and then a searing pain shoot through his knee. Jack quickly got up but Steve stayed down, breathing heavily. Steve shifted then cried out in pain as the pain coursed through him again.

“Shit,” Steve gasped out painfully, attempting to cradle his knee. Billy was at his side in a second, shoving the redhead out of the way. Billy helped Steve into a sitting position, taking his place behind him for support. At this point, neither of the boys cared about how it looked to others. 

“You okay, babe?” Billy whispered discretely in Steve's ear, he received a slight nod in response. The coach blew his whistle and directed the team to do some drills before taking a knee beside Steve, examining his knee. Steve gasped in pain when the coach put a hand on his knee gently.

“I think you should go to the hospital. I'm not a doctor but it looks like you tore your ACL,” The coach told him. Billy nodded slightly but Steve was in too much pain to respond. 

“I'll take him,” Billy told the coach, who nodded, slightly shocked. Steve held his breath as Billy put his arm around his shoulders and hoisted him up. Steve smiled slightly when Billy's arm wrapped around his waist and helped him out to the Camaro. Luckily they had gone to school in the same vehicle today, Steve's car was in the shop. 

“You okay?” Billy asked once Steve was settled in the passenger seat. Steve nodded, resting his head against the window. Billy drove as quickly as he could to the nearest hospital, Steve did, in fact, have a torn ACL. He would be fine, he had Billy to take care of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to let me know if there is anything you would like to see


End file.
